A Fire
by JJ Carlson
Summary: Elena has to break up with Stefan because she knows to stay with him would be wrong.


**DISCLAIMER: I didn't come up with the show or the novels. Boohoo.**

**A/N: This is an Elijah/Elena oneshot. I'm kind of in love with them right now. XD **

**I should be working on the second chapter of The Silver Sky and I am, but I had to get this out on paper. It's probably not the best fanfic but I do think it came out alright.**

**I also took some**** (quite a bit of) liberty with Elijah's backstory. **

"This needs to be over. I can't do this anymore," Elena said to her reflection. She was in front her mirror, practicing what to tell her vampire boyfriend Stefan when he came over. She knew she should have broken up with him already but she hadn't figured out a way to break it off with him. However, she was growing too impatient to put it off any longer. She just had to tell Stefan tonight.

It had all started on a night two weeks before. That night had been a week after she had negotiated a deal with Elijah to protect her family and friends. Elijah had come over to make sure Elena was keeping her part of the deal; she would not try to get herself killed. When he'd appeared in her room, she'd been reminiscing over items belonging to her parents. She still missed them, even though she knew now that they weren't really her biological parents. He'd cleared his throat to draw her attention. It was fairly obvious he didn't know how to deal with humans showing emotion. He was composed and stony as always but he still fidgeted slightly.

"Oh. Good evening, Elijah," she said, putting down a picture of her parents.

"Good evening, Elena. I simply came to ensure you were keeping your part of the deal. I was afraid you might have gotten new ideas," he replied solemnly.

"No, I haven't. I don't plan on doing anything," she said.

"Well, that's good. Pardon me if you don't mind my asking, but why are you so upset?" he asked. Elena could tell he didn't really want to ask. He was just being polite to get her to keep to the terms of their agreement.

"I was thinking about my parents. They died in a car crash," she explained.

"Ah, my parents died when I was your age as well," he said. Once again, it was fairly obvious he was just trying to make conversation. However, she didn't mind because she felt a bit upset and she wanted the company, even if that company was Elijah.

"Oh? How did they die if you don't mind my asking?" she asked.

"I don't mind at all. They were murdered by Klaus," he said matter-of-factly. Elena gasped in horror and looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's awful!" she exclaimed.

"I've long forgotten it. It barely even registers in my mind anymore. It is just something that happened, there isn't anything more to it," he walked across the room and examined a picture of her and Jeremy. He set it back down gently. He continued walking and Elena felt her stomach turning as he came closer to her.

"Klaus used it to get me to join him, to become a vampire. I was alone at the time. I snatched the chance to be part of a group. Besides that was the fact that by that time, I'd experienced the joys of teenage years. That glorious time when girls begin to take notice of your physical attributes. That time when you experience the joys of women's physical attributes. All those things fade the more you get older," he said wistfully. He also seemed a bit leery. At this point, Elena was nervous but he continued his story.

"I'd never been a particularly good person, you could say. I didn't really care about much else but myself. I'd craved sex, alcohol and money but I'd also wanted more. I wanted power and Klaus offered me exactly what I wanted. I wasn't about to let it pass me by," he said. He had slowly but surely made his way from one end of the room to where Elena was sitting on the floor. He sat down on the floor across from Elena.

"I'd already learned by that time that if you wanted something, you took it. Power was dangling in front of my eyes and I fell for it. Klaus used what I wanted most as his greatest weapon," he explained.

"Is that why you want to kill him?" Elena restrained herself from gulping. She was frightened of the proximity between them but enthralled by it as well.

"Not really. I understand why he did it and I don't blame him. I have other reasons for killing Klaus. Reasons you do not need to know," he answered. Suddenly, Elena felt a hand on the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, barely getting the words out.

"I'm doing what I've always done. I'm taking what I want," he smirked and their lips crashed together. For a second, Elena tried to resist but felt her mouth give way to Elijah's. Her hands found their way to his back and she began pulling off his shirt. He let her pull it off over his head and he pulled off her shirt in response. They continued kissing on the floor and Elena forgot about everything else around her. Since that night, Elijah and Elena had been in contact once more and it had ended off the same way.

Elena's mind snapped back to the present moment as she heard Stefan call her from the floor below. She was nervous. She knew she couldn't keep lying to him and saying she was in love with him. She wasn't in love with Elijah but it was obvious she didn't want Stefan like she wanted him. She felt a fire inside of her when Elijah was around, a fire she'd never felt with Stefan. She heard the door open and spun around to see Stefan standing there, grinning. She had to do it quick before he got any ideas.

"Stefan, we need to talk," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Stefan, this needs to be over. I can't do this anymore," she said, sounding exactly like how she'd said it to her mirror.

"What do you mean?" he said, sounding a bit panicked.

"Stefan, I'm breaking up with you. I just feel like this isn't going to work right now and we need to call it off," she said gently.

"But I thought you loved me," he argued.

"I do...but I guess it's just not enough," she finished. Stefan placed a hand on her cheek but she looked away. She didn't want to look at him right now. He removed his hand and she looked up at him. He nodded slowly and left the room, looking back at Elena once before he left the room. She closed the door behind him and let her head rest on the door. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see Elijah standing there.

"I overhead what happened," he said.

"I had to do it. I couldn't lead him on," she explained. He came closer towards her and grabbed her by her hips. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and her lips met his. He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm taking what I want," she said. He smirked and began kissing down her throat. As he did, she began to feel the fire she didn't feel with Stefan. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting the fire consume her.


End file.
